


kiss the rain

by kindoff



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Female!Akashi, Genderbending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satu sore, Midorima mendapati Akashi tengadah pada hujan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss the rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yucc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/gifts).



> knb (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
>  **Kiss The Rain** adalah judul lagu milik pianis sekaligus komposer **Yiruma**. Saya pinjem buat judul. Lagu-lagunya Yiruma itu keren abes lah (walau pertamanya saya juga dengerin yang dikover Sungha Jung). Sangat direkomendasikan.
> 
> Ditulis sambil mendengarkan **River Flows in You** , tempatnya Yiruma juga, tapi saya dengerin yang dikover Sungha Jung. Boleh diputar untuk menambah ... feels, mungkin?
> 
> Buat **Kak Yucchi** , salah seorang yang mengenalkan midoaka ke saya www not gomen kak yucc maap apa sih cuma beginian tapi aku pengen berterima kasih telah menyeret saya ke otp yang indah ini, ilu kak yucc :''')

Satu sore, Midorima mendapati Akashi berdiri di depan halte bus dengan tatapan tertuju pada aspal. Midorima sempat bertanya-tanya mengapa Akashi berdiri di jangkauan hujan alih-alih berlindung di halte bus yang sepi orang itu, walau hujan tak lagi sederas satu jam lalu, menyisakan rintik namun cukup membuat kedinginan. Midorima ingat bahwa Akashi cenderung menghindari udara dingin. Mungkin kali ini adalah pengecualian.

Midorima berpikir apakah Akashi baru saja selesai mencari buku-buku untuk referensi tugas di perpustakaan. Akashi senang duduk diam di meja tengah ruangan di mana para pengunjung menumpuk buku-buku bersama lembaran tugas, _headset_ menyumpal telinga, pena mencoret kertas. Akashi tidak punya preferensi khusus tentang delapan kursi di sana. Ia hampir selalu menyimpan beberapa makanan ringan dalam tas, namun peraturan mengikatnya untuk membatasi diri dengan permen. Midorima pernah menemukan sebungkus besar permen satu merek dalam tas Akashi, namun Akashi tidak pernah mengeluh sakit gigi dan gigi-giginya pun putih bersih.

Akashi mengangkat muka entah karena alasan apa, mematahkan anggapan Midorima bahwa dia sedang melamun. Mata mereka bertemu, cukup bagi Midorima untuk melihat bulu mata yang mengkaku akibat basah, tetes-tetes air menggantung lalu jatuh dari ujung-ujung rambut Akashi yang bebas mencapai punggung, juga poni. Sepatu perempuan itu putih, ternoda sedikit percikan lumpur (mungkin saat berjalan). Midorima beralih ke payung di genggaman Akashi. “Kau membawa payung, tapi tidak memakainya.”

Akashi menarik satu ujung bibir. Wajahnya dijamah aliran air hujan tapi ia tidak terganggu. Midorima cukup heran mengapa tidak ada satu pun yang mencapai mata Akashi. Akashi mulai membuka payung sambil melempar pandang sejenak ke seberang jalan. “Tidak sederas itu bagiku. Tapi melihatmu membuatku ingin pakai juga, akhirnya.”

“Kau tidak kedinginan?”

“Tidak. Apa kau akan menawariku jaketmu?”

“Kalau kau menjawab ya. Tapi tidak.”

Akashi benar-benar tersenyum. Ia menengadah. Midorima tidak dapat menebak apa yang Akashi cari di antara kelabu langit karena memang begitulah Akashi; jalan pikiran dan tindakannya sulit diterka. “Kota ini terlalu cengeng.”

Akashi mengatakan sesuatu tentang hujan akan kembali deras dan tidak perlu banyak waktu untuk membuktikan.

Berikutnya, dua gelas _moccachino_ sebuah kedai adalah teman mereka menunggu hujan; mengamati aliran air pada dinding etalase dalam diam.


End file.
